


Like An Angel

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Dahyun has been having trouble sleeping ever since she got sick with a cold. But after a mysterious dream about a beautiful woman, things start to turn around for her.





	Like An Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Dahyun tossed and turned in another failed attempt to get comfortable. Ever since she had gotten sick two days ago, she had barely gotten any sleep—how was she supposed to fall asleep when all she could think about was how she couldn’t breathe through her left nostril?

Sighing, she tried rolling onto her other side. It didn’t help. She instinctively reached out to wrap an arm around her girlfriend, but her hand only met a cold, empty bed. _Oh, right_. Sana was still sleeping in the living room. It had been Dahyun herself who insisted on those sleeping arrangements to avoid giving her cold to Sana, but that didn’t erase the loneliness and disappointment she felt at not being able to pull Sana close and feel the comforting rise and fall of her chest.

If she could just make it through a few more nights by herself, then she could cuddle Sana as much as she wanted, Dahyun reminded herself. She’d get through it for Sana. With thoughts of Sana running through her head, Dahyun finally managed to drift off into a restless sleep.

* * *

 

_Darkness. Dahyun couldn’t see. She blinked her eyes and waited, but her eyes didn’t adjust to the dark. Chills ran down her spine. Something was watching her._

_It hissed by her ear._

_Dahyun tried to scream, but it turned into a cough. She tried to run, but with each step it got harder and harder to breathe. She was trapped. Tears streamed down her face as she kept trying to escape, but it was no use. She could feel the monster of the dark coming closer, trying to grab her. She squeezed her eyes shut._

_But the cold grasp of the monster never came. Opening her eyes slightly, Dahyun saw a bright white light in the distance. It was…warm. She opened her eyes fully and walked toward it._

_The closer she got, the easier it became to breathe, until the light finally swallowed up the darkness. Dahyun stopped walking, but the light continued to get brighter._

_After a moment, Dahyun realized that something—no, some_ one _was approaching her. Eventually, they came close enough for Dahyun to see their long, cascading hair and warm smile. The woman’s hair fluttered in the air even without a breeze, and she seemed to float a few centimeters above the ground. Light radiated outward from her in a persistent glow, and Dahyun couldn’t look away. She was gorgeous._

_…And very familiar. The closer the woman got, the more Dahyun felt like she knew this woman. Actually, she almost looked like…_

* * *

“Sana?” Dahyun was surprised by the sound of her own voice, groggy with sleep and sickness. She blinked her eyes open to find an extremely familiar face on the pillow right next to hers.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Sana said as she brushed Dahyun’s hair out of her face.

“Wha—you’re not supposed to be here,” Dahyun said.

“But I missed you,” Sana pouted, still running her fingers through Dahyun’s hair.

Dahyun grabbed Sana’s hand and ran her thumb over her palm. “I missed you, too, but I don’t wanna get you sick.”

“I’m already sick.”

“Huh?” Dahyun asked, waking up a bit more. “But we were so careful—”

“I’m lovesick,” Sana said.

The unamused look Dahyun gave her quickly dissolved into a fit of giggles—which morphed into a fit of coughing. Her throat was dry and uncomfortable after hours of sleep.

Sana frowned. “Stay right there—I’ll get you some water.” She rolled off the bed and hurried to the door.

“Sana, wait,” Dahyun called after her, already missing her girlfriend’s presence.

“Hm?” Sana said, spinning back around to face Dahyun. As she turned, her hair lifted away from her body, and continued to wave slightly as she rocked back and forth on her feet. Sunlight streamed through the window, illuminating Sana’s face and making her eyes sparkle.

“Dahyun?” Sana asked again, interrupting Dahyun’s train of thought.

“I just…I wanted to tell you that you look beautiful,” Dahyun whispered.

The sunlight may have brightened Sana’s face, but it didn’t hold a candle to the way her smile glowed now. After a moment, Sana left to grab the glass of water, but Dahyun couldn’t stop thinking about the way she looked. She really was beautiful.

Dahyun wanted to wake up next to that angelic face for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on a prompt from a lovely friend: "Waking up to angelic face."


End file.
